Kiss the rain
by scrtvirus
Summary: Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang Pianis. Namun cita-citanya untuk menjadi pianis terkenal harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sejak kepergian ibunya, Baekhyun tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan impiannya. Di tambah tekanan-tekanan yang datang dari luar, membuat keinginannya menjadi terkenal sirna perlahan.


KISS THE RAIN

.

.

.

MAIN CAST: CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang Pianis. Namun cita-citanya untuk menjadi pianis terkenal harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sejak kepergian ibunya, Baekhyun tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan impiannya. Di tambah tekanan-tekanan yang datang dari luar, membuat keinginannya menjadi terkenal sirna perlahan. Chanyeol seorang anak band sekolah yang lumayan terkenal sangat senang mendengar permainan piano dari ruang musik dan mulai tertarik dengan permainan piano Baekhyun. Mereka tak sengaja berkenalan lewat sosial media, saat sedang bermain peran atau RolePlayer. Namun menggunakan identitas yang berbeda. Akankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat mengetahui masing-masing dari mereka? Dan bertemu secara langsung? Padahal mereka berada di sekolah yang sama..

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk termeung di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Memeluk erat bingkai foto sang ibu. Ada jejak-jejak airmata yang telah menegring di kedua pipinya. Setelah pemakaman sang ibu, Baekhyun memilih mengurung dirinya. Ayahnya yang beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya tak kunjung ia bukakan. Ia sangat terpukul atas kepergian sang ibu, yang selalu ada untuknya, mengajarinya tentang banyak hal –terutama yang mengenalkannya terhadap piano-, yang mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan, walaupun sangat cerewet tapi tidak ada kata-kata sang ibu yang benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju piano yang ada di sudut kamar, piano hadiah dari Heechul -sang ibu- nama sang ibu terukir jelas di sana. Tanda bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dan ingin Baekhyun selalu mengingatnya saat bermain piano. Baekhyun duduk di kursi piano dan mengusap ukiran nama itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir, menangis tersedu-sedu. Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya untuk bermain piano dalam kompetisi nasional yang ada di Seoul. Namun naas, dalam perjalanan Heechul menuju tempat kompetisi, terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Mobil yang di gunakan benar benar dalam keadaan rusak parah. Mereka sempat melarikannya ke rumah sakit, namun sebelum melakukan operasi Heechul tidak lagi dapat di selamatkan karena kehabisan darah. Baekhyun yang tengah meunggu sang ibu terkejut dengan berita kecelakaannya. Ia menunggu ibunya namun tidak terlihat hingga ia tampil. Penonton di buat terkesima dengan permainan piano baekhyun, jarinya menari dengan lembut di atas tusts piano namun terasa kuat. Dan berakhir dengan sangat indah. Suasana yang hening mulai meriah dengan sorakan penonton yang memberikan tepuk tangan. Ia sangat bahagia saat kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia, namun kebahagiaannya hanya sesaat. Setelah turun dari panggung, kenyataan pahit menunggunya.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya

"Baek, ini hyung. Tolong buka pintunya. Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin. Kau bisa sakit" itu BaekHo – kakak keduanya-. Ia dan kakaknya itu tidak pernah akur. Hanya saat ibunya mengamuk mereka berbaikan, selebihnya tidak. Ketukan berikutnya kembali terdengar.

"ada Luhan dan Sehun di luar Baek. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu" ujar BaekHo lagi. Namun Baekhyun tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia menupukan kepalanya di atas piano seraya memejamkan matanya. Kepalany terasa berputar dan yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan.

"ibuu~" gumam Baekhyun sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam milik BaekHo berhenti di depan pagar sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil.

"mau hyung jemput?"

"tidak usah. Aku pulang dengan Luhan saja"

"ya baiklah."

Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, BaekHo segera pergi menuju tempat kuliahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah, beberapa anak mengarahhkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi. Dari arah belakang, seseorang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Baekkiiii~" itu Luhan. Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun –sahabat kecilnya-. Mereka bertemu saat masuk SMA pertama kali dan menjadi sahabat. Kemudian Sehun mulai tertarik dan mereka menjalin hubungan rahasia, kecuali hanya baekhyun yang tau tentu saja.

Sehun menghampiri keduanya, berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan meraba dahi Baekhyun.

"aku pikir kau masih sakit, ayo masuk" ujar Sehun, berjalan di depan keduanya. Luhan tak melepas pelukannya, dan berceloteh tanpa henti. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Luhan.

Setibanya di kelas, beberapa temannya segera menghampiri Baekhyun, bertanya apakah dia baik baik saja dan sebagainya.

Ia memang cukup terkenal dengan keramahan, jadi tak sedikit teman-temannya yang akrab.

"Baek, aku mendengar gosip bahwa saat kecelakaan ibumu, kau bersama seorang pria blasteran" celoteh Joy,

"iya Baek, aku dengar senior Seo melihatmu." Tambah Krystal. Baekhyun terdiam dengan ucapan teman-temannya.

"ya Tuhan, senior penyihir macam dia mau kalian dengar? Dia hanya iri pada Baekhyun yang mengalahkan skornya di kompetisi kemarin. Aku juga tau dia tidak senang dengan Baekhyun" ujar Luhan sinis. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"mungkin yang dia maksud itu Yifan ge."

"ha? Gegemu datang? Di acara pemakaman aku tidak melihatnya. Ya Tuhan aku ingin bertemu dengannya" pekik Joy dan Krystal bersamaan. Mereka adalah sepupu Baekhyun yang sangat centil.

"setelah kabar ibuku tidak tertolong, dia pergi kerumah nenek. Karena takut nenek kenapa napa. Tau sendiri nenek kan"

"haaa,, orang tua itu selalu keras kepala dan gengsian" Joy memukul keras kepala Krystal

"bicaramu tidak sopan sekali, biar bagaimana juga dia nenek kita bodoh" kesal Joy. Luhan terbahak dengan dua gadis aneh itu.

"ya sudahlah, sekarang kalian urusi saja gosip yang menyebar. Aku tau kalian ahli dalam hal seperti ini" ujar Luhan. Keduanya mengangguk.

"sudahlah, tidak apa. Biarkan dia. Jangan buat keributan" sergah Baekhyun.

"ini yang membuatmu sering ditekan Byun BaekHyun. kau ini laki-laki"

"karena aku laki-laki aku tidak ingin ada masalah dengan nenek sihir itu, sudahlah." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang musik. Luhan dan kedua sepupunya hendak mengejar Baekhyun, namun di halangi sehun.

"jangan menambah masalahnya lagi. Baekhyun belum benar-benar sembuh" ujar Sehun. Ketiganya kembali ke tempat masing-masing dengan raut wajah kesal.

/

/

/

Tak terasa hari menjelang petang. Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang tersisa di tempat latihan Band sekolahnya. Ia keluar dan berjalan melewati kooridor yang sepi. Cahaya senja menyinari kooridor lewat jendela kaca. Beberapa langkah menuju tangga, ia terhenti. Telinga lebernya mendengar alunan piano yang sangat lembut, namun mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Langkahnya berbalik menuju ruang musik. Ia penasaran, siapa orang yang masih berada di sana jam begini. Chanyeol mengintip lewat kaca jendela dan menemukan sosok laki-laki pendek yang tengah bermain piano. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mengamati penuh si pemain piano.

'ah, dia yang menandingi Joohyun nuna. Memang bagus sih' pikirnya seraya tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati permainan Baekhyun segera menundukkan badannya ketika Baekhyun menoleh kearah jendela. Tak berapa lama, langkah kaki terdengar dan Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menemukannya.

Chanyeol duduk termenung sangat lama di halte bus, bahkan 2 bus yang berhenti tak membuatnya beranjak dari duduknya. Ia terlonjak saat seseorang duduk dengan berisik. Saat menoleh, iya menemukan Baekhyun di sana yang sedang menelpon dengan keadaan kesal. Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan gugup. Takut-takut jika seandainya tadi Baekhyun sempat melihatnya sebagai seorang penguntit. Mau di taruh di mana wajah tampannya itu jika hal tersebut tersebar. Chanyeol pun berpura-pura bahwa ia tak melihat Baekhyun di sana.

Chanyeol mulai menyubukan diirinya dengan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Sesekali tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya aneh.

Tak berapa lama mobil sport berwarna silver behenti di depan keduanya. Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri mobil tersebut saat kacanya diturunkan. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah blasteran terlihat dari dalam.

"apa temanmu tak kau aja Baek?" ujar orang itu seraya menatap Chanyeol.

"aku, tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Baekhyun, melirik sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak dengan ucapan Baekhyun, karena mereka memang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terhenti. Malam ini Chanyeol akan pergi bertemu seseorang yang telah membuat janji, mungkin semacam kencan atau apa. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukainya. Ini ide KyungSoo, salah satu sahabat baiknya. Chanyeol telah biasa menerima ajakan kencan yang ajukan Kyungsoo entah itu wanita atau pria.

.

.

.

Ini saya coba jadiin selingannya Vampire. Ini terinspirasi dari seseorang yg berbakat banget maen alat musik :v beberapa hari yg lalu, tenga malem dia kasih link Youtube buat liat dia main lagunya Yiruma. Hmm, walaupun saya ga nangkep isi lagunya Yiruma, tapi lumayan menyesakkan dada :v :v. Apalagi orang yg maenin lagi putus cinta berat, belom bisa move on dari si cewe T.T :v :v jadi saya pun terispirasi dari itu. Kayaknya saya bakal ngambil tema rl life saya sama dia. Walaupun kisah kami beda :v yoshh jadi ini hanya selingan ya. Saya lagi ngelarin konsep Vampire dulu T.T udah lama ga nulis jadi ngacak banget. Maaf juga ini masih pendek :v Inshaallah next chapter agak panjangan biar FF ini ga bakal jadi berchapter-chapter. Awalnya sih mau bikin oneshoot, tapi saya ga sanggup bikinnya :v bakal panjang bangettt.. jadi jangan lupa Kritik dan sarannyaa yaa.. XOXO


End file.
